Dawn Has Broken
by CrowNoYami
Summary: He had tried to keep the other safe, had given his body and soul... and finally he could see the dawn breaking over the forest and the bird singing awake. slash/non-con/character death


**Dawn Has Broken**

He didn't know how he got there; it seemed like ages ago since he had last seen the glow of the sun against the trees. The image that was once his morning call was now so distant in his mind that he could no longer remember what the colors were that caused him to rise from his slumber. Perhaps it was the birds that had made his wake, them and their gentle calls letting everyone in the forest know that a new day had begun, he knew that at one point slept with them in the trees, away from sight.

So long it had been since he had slept anywhere, even here in this rotten and cold cell he could not close his eyes for more than a few moments before he was once again ripped awake by the searing pain of a strap of metal against his back. It would tear the flesh from his back, his legs, his buttocks and his feet before they would grow bored and the blood seeped to darken their clothes.

They would then take him; one by one they would make him bleed again this time in his most intimate place. Sometimes they would force his body to seek pleasure from it, it was a game that they had when he first arrived here. Now they merely sought the pleasure of their own flesh tearing is apart before they left him to rot again in his damn cold cell.

What seemed like so long ago now he had promised himself that he would escape at the next possible moment, that he would let lose his youki and destroy them all. But then they had trapped him in his own mind, had sealed away his will to escape when they brought _him_ in. He didn't know how they knew of his weakness, how they had managed to see beyond what any of their comrades had during those long years but they had.

There was a promise to be made, a bargain. In his human state they would not be able to have their fun _him _so instead he took the place. Every night, every day he would be starved and tortured, and in return the other would be fed, watered and they would not touch _him_ he would remain pure and unharmed. It had been so long ago since he had made that promise but so long as he took it, so long as they knew that they were breaking him they kept their promise.

He knew, he knew that the moment that he no longer held any fire in his eyes that they would harm _him_ so whenever they went near he would yell, he would scream and he would fight until the cycle would start again. _He_ protested of course, was willing to make the same sacrifice to their friendship, as_ he _had yet to understand. For him there was no more friendship, he had chosen _him_ as his mate and although he had been rejected he would not stand by and let someone else claim _him._

When the day finally came, when he could sense that help had finally arrived he almost gave it away. At the current moment he was being taken yet again, his body slowly giving in to the torture that was being laid upon him. With only a for more minutes left until he knew they would be rescued, he turned from on his stomach to on his back and looked at his attacker. There were only two in the room, and he could not be seen like this in front of anyone else. Raising his hand he easily defeated the monster that had held him captive.

The other one charged, and in his weaken state he could not block the blow to the stomach however he did kill the other youkai just as easily. It had not been their power but their massive numbers that had stopped either of them from escaping before, now with help on the way he could finally let himself break completely.

It had been so long since he last saw the sun rising in the forest, or heard the birds singing him awake. As _he_ was set free however and rushed to his side he couldn't help but think that the image of the dawn was nothing to the green eyes mixed with gold that were gazing upon him now. Lifting a bloody hand up to lightly brush against the soft skin, he smiled slightly; ignoring the harsh sobs and the shouts of the two behind the redhead his eyes were gazing upon.

He could no longer speak, his voice having been used too much for screaming. Slowly he was able to take the ward away from his forehead which allowed his third eye to open. He could no longer speak with his voice but as his vision faded and his blood run freely he knew that he needed _him_ to know. With every last bit of his energy he was able to send his emotions to his love, to the only one that was able to get through his defenses to quickly.

There was no salvation, no miracle only a youkai, born to be the death of his own people giving himself over completely to the one who had rejected him so harshly. His red eyes were still gazing at the beautiful kitsune as he finally let go of his last breath, still the redheaded kitsune never let the small body go and instead brought it to a clearing he knew of his past life.

Placing the body down in the middle his two companions followed as he let his plants from around the small body, making a tomb. They cried for hours, mourning the loss of their companion although the other two knew not of how he died, of how he had loved the kitsune enough to withstand any torture for him. And as the dawn broke over the trees and a bird started singing to bring about a new day, the other two didn't notice that before they left the kitsune had taken a necklace, nothing more the a bit of string and a small blue gem out from his pocket to place around his neck.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… if I did then Kurama would never had given Hiei back his stone. **

**A/N:**** I have to say that I had no idea when I sat down that this story would be brought to my computer… but as I clear my throat and blink away tears I'm glad that it did. **


End file.
